


A Noble Dessert

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: When the Noblesse makes dessert for you, you appreciate it. You don't question its shape.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Noble Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pocky, Foggy and Sebby for this idea c:

The day the Noblesse graced them with self-made dessert started as any other day – in the morning, they went to school and met Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Yuna and Suyi. Afterwards, they would go to the Noblesse Café where Raizel lost each round of Counter Strike. Once the children were bored, they set out to visit the grocery store on the way back. This time, however, Raizel turned towards Seira.

“I need your help,” he stated factually and Seira stopped, taken by mild surrpise. The Noblesse needed her help? “I want to contribute for dinner. I saw a recipe video on my mobile device.” To underline, he held up his phone and handed it to Seira so she may see the short clip. It was easy enough, so she could see why Raizel would choose to try his hand at something like this.

“We can buy the ingredients at the store,” she confirmed and gave a nod. If Raizel asked for her assistance, rather than Frankenstein, it must mean he wished to surprise him. How could she refuse him?

Shinwoo did not question anything she put in their shopping cart, and despite his plans, Raizel still stocked up on ramen. When they returned home, he accompanied Seira to the kitchen and turned to Frankenstein.

“I will help Seira with dinner tonight, Frankenstein,” Raizel announced. “I will make dessert for us.”

“Master…?” Frankenstein blinked before finding his composure. If his master wished to try his hand at cooking… He would not obstruct him in making new experiences. “I will be honoured to try your creation.” And he would make sure that everyone would have _nothing_ but praise for _whatever_ his master would come up with.

In the kitchen, Seira began unpacking the ingredients. While Raizel could work on his plans, she would prepare the ramen as usual. However… “I need help,” Raizel announced, holding an entire bunch of bananas. “I do not know how to peel bananas.”

Neither did Seira. Still, she stepped closer and simply ripped one off. It could not be that hard. More importantly, she had seen one of the other students eat one. She broke the stem and pulled it to the side, seeing the peel come off in a slightly uneven fashion. There surely must be a better way, but… “Like this.” The banana was peeled, and this was all that mattered.

Raizel nodded and simply began peeling the bananas. He worked slowly and meticulously, careful to avoid breaking even a single fruit. She was not sure why he had decided he needed twenty bananas, but she would not question him. Instead, she rewatched the instructional video he had shown her on his mobile phone. This should be easy.

When he finished, Seira just raised an eyebrow. It did not look exactly like they had envisioned but she still did not comment on it. Not after the amount of concentration and diligence he had put into his work. Instead, she simply nodded and opened the freezer door for him. While they had their ramen, his dessert had time to cool off.

Takeo and Regis came in to help her serve the ramen and Raizel sat on his usual spot, ignoring Frankenstein’s expectant glances at first. “The dessert will be ready when it is ready,” he announced and fell silent again, waiting for his ramen to multiply. Once they finished eating, he stood up again. “I will bring dessert now,” he announced. For once, he wished to serve food as well. In the kitchen, Raizel put his apron back on to make sure his clothes would remain clean. Carrying two trays, he returned to the living room and for a moment, he felt excited to see everyone’s reactions. Would they like what he had made for them?

Frankenstein’s smile fell into a rather strained expression. “Master, you-”  
“Chocolate Banana Pops,” Raizel announced proudly. “On a stick. It’s banana on a stick. I peeled it myself.”

He set down the trays on the table. Why did everyone…? Shinwoo was the first one to react – with laughter. “This looks like dick, Rai.”

Raizel simply sat down and picked up one of his chilled chocolate banana pops. “It’s banana-shaped,” he assured and began consuming his. The cold chocolate giving way under his bite and the way it melted on his tongue, revealing the flavour of the still mostly soft banana. It was an interesting mixture between the slight bitterness of the chocolate and the starchy sweetness of the banana.

“Can you just not - ?!”, Shinwoo groaned, covering his face with his palm.  
“Shinwoo, shut up!”, Ik-Han hissed. Raizel had made dessert just for them and he was clearly proud of it!  
“Dude, he is sucking the chocolate off!”, the redhead complained and spluttered when Seira sat down and took a chocolate banana pop for herself.  
“Raizel made it for us,” she started, still holding her pop, disregarding its phallic shape.  
“Right!” Suyi grabbed one too. “He worked really hard for this. Don’t be rude.”

Frankenstein took another moment to realize what was truly happening. Those impudent children dared – “Are you not trying one, Frankenstein?”, Raizel asked innocently. Right. This was not the moment to lose himself in anger. He chuckled awkwardly and took off his glasses. “Of course!” He reached for one of the chocolate pops and bit in. It just tasted like chocolate and banana. Nothing extraordinary, but master made it for them. It was a sign of his love. He only wished Karias would eat it like a normal person and not exaggerate Raizel’s measured way of enjoying his creation.

Later that evening, a visitor showed up – the Lord, accompanied by Gejutel. She did mention that she would like to visit again, but he had not anticipated another visit so soon. Once tea was served, Frankenstein simply stood for a few moments before he noticed the expectant way Raizel looked at him. Right.

“Please, let me offer you dessert,” Frankenstein started and brought a plate full of chocolate banana pops from the kitchen. As politeness commanded it, he offered it to Raskreia first – and earned a flash of aura from Gejutel.

“You impudent brute! How dare you serve the Lord something so-”  
“I made it, Gejutel Landegre,” Raizel announced. “I made this dessert with my own hands.”

Immediately, Gejutel’s anger vanished. “So skilfully made without announcing that this is an accomplishment of the Noblesse!” He laughed nervously while Raskreia simply took one of the chocolate pops. However, she waited for Raizel and Gejutel to have one as well. In fact… She was waiting to see how to eat it correctly.

Raizel ate it slowly, savouring each note of flavour the way he savoured his ramen and anything else he was served. Thus, Raskreia mimicked him and both Gejutel and Frankenstein wished they could just die and let the memory of this sight vanish from this world forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one pic of the poor person who tried to make chocolate banana pops  
> 


End file.
